marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wundagore Mountain
Ancient Times In the Sixth Century A.D., the sorceress Morgan le Fay and her cult of Darkholders, unable to control the primeval demon Chthon, whom they had summoned, imprisoned him within Wundagore Mountain in Transia. Chthon's magic entered into the clay found in the area of Wundagore, which Philip Masters, the criminal known as the Puppet Master, later learned to use to control the minds of others mystically. 20th Century By the Twentieth Century, Wundagore Mountain was part of the estate owned by Gregory Russoff, the father of Jack Russell, who sold part of his estate, including Wundagore Mountain, to the High Evolutionary and his partner Jonathan Drew, the father of Jessica Drew, who became the first Spider-Woman. On the mountain Jonathan Drew and Wyndham discovered a rich deposit of uranium, and used the wealth they gained from it to build a citadel of advanced scientific research (which itself has become known as Wundagore). Then Wyndham began to procure both domestic and wild animals and genetically accelerated them into "New Men," animals with humanoid posture and intelligence. Among the first of his New Men were Bova, a cow-woman; Porga, a pig-man; and Tagar, a tiger-man. Modern Era The spirit of the Sixth Century sorcerer Magnus, a disciple of Morgan le Fay and among those who had imprisoned Chthon within Wundagore Mountain, took possession of the body of Jonathan Drew in order to warn the High Evolutionary of the demonic threat beneath his feet. Magnus and the High Evolutionary decided that the New Men should be trained to combat Chthon's impending attack, and Magnus suggested they be organized and trained along the lines of the highly disciplined soldiers of his day, the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table. Magnus supervised the training of the New Men who became the Knights of Wundagore and instilled in them a sense of chivalry. When Chthon finally attacked through his host, the Other, he was defeated by the combination of the High Evolutionary's advanced science, Magnus's sorcery, and the battle prowess of the Knight of Wundagore. On the very night of this battle, a woman named Magda, who had sought refuge at the High Evolutionary's citadel, reportedly gave birth there to twins, who later became known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Chthon imbued the newborn infant who would become the Scarlet Witch with latent potential for using magic. After their victory over Chthon, the Knights of Wundagore undertook the full-time task of patrolling and protecting Wundagore. The High Evolutionary had equipped the Knights before their battle with Chthon with suits of armor that are extraordinarily resistant to damage, advanced weaponry, and nuclear-powered one-man flying craft known as the "atomic steeds." (One of these "atomic steeds" is today utilized by the Black Knight.) The Knights of Wundagore have used such armor, weaponry, and means of transportation ever since. Eventually, the High Evolutionary created a New Man who proved to be a menace, the Man-Beast, whom he had evolved from a wolf. After the Asgardian thunder god, Thor, aided in defeating the Man-Beast, the High Evolutionary decided that Earth was too confining an environment for his New Men. Having converted his Citadel into a starship, the High Evolutionary set forth within it, along with his New Men, for the stars to seek a planet for them to settle. The only New Men to remain behind on Earth were Bova and Tabur. As for Man-Beast, he created New Men of his own to terrorize the world called Counter-Earth. The High Evolutionary's ally, Adam Warlock, devolved all of these New Men on Counter-Earth back to their original forms. However, the Man-Beast himself has subsequently returned in his semi-human form, and his present whereabouts, activities, and condition are unknown. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mountains Category:High Evolutionary's Bases Category:Fictional Mountains